


Reflecting Within

by ElisaPhoenix



Series: Supreme Family Chaos [112]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Stephen Strange, M/M, Mirror Dimension Sex (Marvel), Romantic Fluff, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Tony Stark Feels, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25161802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaPhoenix/pseuds/ElisaPhoenix
Summary: They had six kids and basically a bunch of overgrown ones. Tony needed relief and so did Stephen. They would find it wherever they could.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Supreme Family Chaos [112]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1364899
Comments: 6
Kudos: 214





	Reflecting Within

It was just another gala. The Avengers were present for it, mingling with all sorts of people from politicians to investors in the hopes of sweet talking them into donating money for any future city damage. They all knew New York was notorious for being attacked. It was like it had a beacon that only the enemy could see. Some of the team were doing well...but then there were those who were very clearly dying to get away. Quill and Bucky were a couple among the latter. Bucky would just death glare anyone that even _thought_ of looking his way, and Quill...well he was eyeballing Scott from across the room. Scott was in the middle of doing well with the partygoers and wanting to leave, but it didn't take very long for Quill to give in and bodily drag his husband somewhere private.

Tony didn't have to look very hard for his own spouse. Stephen was a few feet away, talking with a small group of people, and completely in his element. Charming smile, tailored suit, and thin black gloves to hide the scars on his hands. Tony was having a hard time keeping his eyes away and focused on whoever was talking to him about who knows what. The sorcerer was looking amazing, delicately holding his flute of champagne and speaking with his eyes whenever he took a sip. Stephen's current gathering openly eye-humped him whenever he took a drink, and one woman actually dared to lay her hand on his arm.

It almost had Tony stomping over to let her know just exactly who Stephen belonged to, but the man just looked between the couple in front of him to meet his eyes. _Behave,_ his eyes told Tony, and the engineer remained where he was.

Not before draining the rest of the scotch he was holding though. He stayed with his own gathering of people for about another five minutes before he excused himself to go get his drink refilled. To his relief, no one followed Tony to the bar, and he tugged on his tie as he waited for the bartender to refill his glass. These parties made him feel restricted ever since he started a relationship with Stephen.

Just as the bartender walks over to refill his drink, a gloved hand covers Tony's glass, and the bartender nods and walks away. "How about some water before a third glass?" Stephen whispers, and Tony tugs harder at his tie.  
"I see a tall drink right in front of me." Tony huffs.  
"Then you better partake while you've got the chance." Stephen purrs as he walks away to the direction of the restrooms.

Tony blinks and looks down at the bar top to find that the sorcerer had left behind what was left of his champagne, and he immediately follows after him without drawing too much attention. He wasn't about to turn down the chance to relieve some of his pent up arousal from just looking at Stephen all night. Fuck, that man brought it out in him.

When he made it to the men's bathroom, he didn't even hesitate before walking in. Nobody had been inside except for Stephen, but Tony felt like he had walked through an invisible curtain that was cool against his skin. An obvious sign that Stephen had conjured the mirror dimension in the bathroom. The kinky little minx. Tony raises an eyebrow as he properly loosens his tie and walks over to Stephen, backing him up against the wall.

"You…" Tony growls out and refrains from smirking when Stephen visibly shivers. "The devil clearly sent you to tempt me because you are the walking embodiment of _sin_." 

He hisses out the last bit as he reaches out to loosen Stephen's tie and unbutton his shirt. Tony hastily yanks out the dress shirt before unbuckling Stephen's pants and drops both the sorcerer's pants and underwear down to his knees as Stephen works on his. The second Tony's belt was loosened, the older man grabbed the sorcerer and pinned him against the row of sinks. Stephen groans and grinds back against Tony's clothed erection, and a growl vibrates from within the engineer's chest as he thrusts two of his fingers into his spouse.

" _Tony~_ " Stephen gasps out at the crude insertion into his unlubed hole.  
"Look at yourself," Tony mumbles as he leans down to nose at the pale expanse of Stephen's neck. "Taking my fingers raw and _moaning_..."

The sorcerer gasps again when Tony pulls back on his hair and makes him look into the mirror before them. Stephen's pupils were blown wide and his husband's eyes were looking down at him like a predator with a meal he had been chasing for _days_. It had the sorcerer whimpering in need and thrusting his hips back to get more of Tony's fingers deeper inside him.

Tony grazes his teeth against Stephen's exposed neck and rewards him with a third finger. "Do you get off knowing that anyone could walk in?" He whispers.  
"W-we're in--" Stephen cries out when Tony prods at his prostate and his erection weeps a little.  
"The mirror dimension. I know." Tony says as he withdraws his fingers. "Anyone that walks in might not be able to see us, but _we_ can see _them_. Does the thought of taking my cock while someone washes their hands two feet away turn you on?"

Stephen doesn't get a chance to answer because his husband is shoving him against the counter and pushing into him with only spit as lube. The sorcerer moans loudly as he's filled and stretched with a lingering burn from the lack of proper lube. Something he purposely didn't provide even though he could have opened a pocket dimension and grabbed some.

He _wanted_ to feel that burn. To have to hide a limp when they were done and rejoined the party. Stephen wanted a reminder of who exactly satisfied him in bed whenever he moved just the slightest bit, and he knew Tony would preen for the rest of the night. 

Tony pulls back and thrusts back into Stephen, barely giving him time to adjust accordingly, and draws a shuddering breath from his spouse. The breaths turned into gasps, and then into debauched pants as Stephen met his thrusts. The sound of skin slapping together echoed even more than usual within the mirror dimension and so did the sorcerer's moans. The pain mixed so pleasantly with the pleasure, and even more so when Tony roughly tugged on Stephen's hair again.

Thrust after thrust sent Stephen spiralling further and further into a pleasure induced haze. It actually felt like Tony was fucking him stupid. He didn't care if the mirror dimension dispelled somehow, if someone walked in on them and saw them, or even if he screamed loud enough for the other party goers to hear him. All that mattered was that he could forget about everything for just a few minutes. Everything but this very moment. Stephen could let himself come undone and he trusted Tony to take care of him when he did.

All he could hear was the blood rushing in his head and Tony's heavy pants as he thrusted faster as both their orgasms drew close. At least Stephen was already close. Tony had his hands on Stephen's hips and was thrusting with so much force that the counter was digging into the sorcerer's stomach, and Stephen couldn't bring himself to care.

They both came together with their respective lover's names, and Stephen _purred_ as he felt Tony fill him with his load. The billionaire drops his head to rest it on Stephen's back as he works to regain his breath, and Stephen musters the energy to look back up into the mirror. Both of their foreheads were slick with sweat and he watched as a single drop of it rolled down Tony's face when his husband lifted his head again.

When Tony finally pulled out, Stephen winced as some of his mess followed but used the counter to straighten and raise one of his hands to clean them up. Even the mess Stephen made under the sink. They were properly dressed and looked the way they had when they left the party with only the burn remaining as proof of what just transpired.

"The pros of having a wizard for a wife." Tony says with a content smile as he moves closer to Stephen.  
"Sorcerer." The man chuckles and accepts his husband's kiss.

They stood there trading lazy but passionate kisses for a few more moments until they pulled away just enough so that they were still breathing the other's air. They both missed this. The raw passion. It was harder on Tony with his arm, but the man still sometimes ignored the pain to ravish Stephen.

"...we gotta get the baby out of our room." Tony mutters and Stephen pouts.  
"I thought you liked fucking me wherever you could bend me over?"  
"I also like to have sex on our very comfortable bed every once in a few years." Tony chuckles.  
"I could always use the mirror dimension."

Tony huffs fondly and brings Stephen into another heated kiss, nipping gently at the younger's lower lip.

"We have yet to traumatize the twins."   
Stephen laughs. "Don't be mean love. That might just send them back out onto the streets."  
Tony smiles and rubs his thumb across Stephen's cheek. "You would never let them go back to that."  
"No. I wouldn't...and neither would you."  
"Duchess...I wouldn't trade this for _anything_." Tony whispers. "I will continue to find moments like these in the most obscure places if that was the only way I kept you and this family. _Our_ family."  
"You might have to. We constantly have kids and the team in our bed." Stephen smiles.

Tony snorts and kisses him just under his ear before giving him a proper kiss. The couple moved away, and after double checking that they both looked presentable, Stephen dispelled the mirror dimension and let Tony leave the bathroom first. As the engineer heads back to the party, he raises an eyebrow when he catches a glimpse of a couple in a somewhat secluded corner.

Of course it was Scott and Quill. Though what they called kissing, Tony would re-label mauling. Clearly, Scott was having a good day with his scars if Quill sucking and biting his neck was any indication. He left them to it though since clothes weren't coming off.

_Yet._

Any shame the thief had before Quill came into the picture had gone out the proverbial window. They've been caught doing it in some not so private places in the tower. They even scarred one of his employees when they were found in a supply closet.

Tony returns to the bar, and instead of getting a refill of his scotch, he gets some water and Natasha joins him. She looks at him with a knowing smile and Tony rolls his eyes.

"Feel better?" She asks.  
"My wife continues to surprise me." Tony grins. "But yes. I let out some of my pent up frustration."  
"I can see that." 

She looks over his shoulder and he turns to follow her gaze, smirking when Stephen walks back into the fray with a slight hitch to his step. He somehow made it look graceful when he rejoined a small group and acted as if he wasn't bent over and moaning just five minutes earlier.

The minx. Tony would just have to try harder next time.


End file.
